


Magical Smuts & Fluffs

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Humiliation, Kinks, Kissing, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Fixation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: A collection of harry potter characters x reader short stories.Every character written about is 18+
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s), Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Magical Smuts & Fluffs

“Not so fast,” Professor Snape stopped you from leaving his classroom like the rest of the students, “I would like to have a chat with you.” He continued coldly.

This was your last year at Hogwarts and you were getting fed up with being at this school. Your grades were dropping and your attitude was going with them. You gave your professor a glare before walking back over to where you were sitting and placed your butt back on the stool, placing your potions book on the table. Snape stood in front of you, watching over your shoulder waiting for the rest of the students to clear you. You had an idea on what he was going to speak to you about. 

It could either be the terrible decrease in your grades or maybe he finally noticed your flirtatious glances that you would give him during classes. Something about your potions Professor got you all hot and bothered. Maybe it was the fact that he could completely destroy you in an instant and made your core heat up thinking about it. Or was it possibly the humiliation that he could put you through? Even so you felt a little excited at the thought of being alone with him.

Snape fixed his gaze on to you, looking as annoyed as always.

“Your behaviour in my class is unacceptable.”

A small grin formed on your lips and looked at him innocently.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Professor.”

Shifting in your seat you pressed your thighs together, feeling yourself becoming aroused at his tone.

“You know exactly what I am talking about.” Snape removed his eyes from you and walked behind you, closing the door to the classroom and seeming to lock it as well. “Your grades are certainly not ideal.” He walked back around, crossing his arms, noticing how you were shifting in your seat.

“Neither are your lustful stares.”

“Lustful?” Your grin grew larger on your lips, “Professor, bold of you to assume that they were lustful, not to mention for you.” You teased, thighs rubbing together making you sway in your seat.

Snape scoffed, uncrossing his arms. Pulling out his wand and walking over to the side of the table you sat at. He could now clearly see your thighs pressing together. Keeping a stern look on his face he pointed his wand down at you and gave it a flick. Your skirt floated up as if air was coming out from under your seat. It revealed that you were not wearing any underwear and were clearly aroused. 

Your face heated up, “You can get in a lot of trouble for looking up a student's skirt.”

“Care to explain just what you are after?” Snape asked, his eyes lingering between your thighs.

“Nothing,” You grinned, turning yourself towards him and opening your legs for him to get a better look, “Unless you want something..of course, in return for upping my grades.”

Snapes breath got caught in his throat and he slowly exhaled, clearly flustered.

“That is highly inappropriate.”

You shrugged and stood up, making your skirt fall back down over your thighs.

“Then I guess I'll just have to go tell Dumbledore you were looking up my skirt.” 

Without a word he grabbed you by the collar of your shirt, turning you around and pushing you against his desk.

“Sit.” He instructed forcefully.

“So does this mean my grades will be getting raised?” You grin sitting yourself on top of the desk.

Snape glared at you and put his wand back into his coat pocket before pulling up his sleeves. He reached out and ran two fingers along your bottom lip.

“I don’t like it when you play games.” He mumbled.

You parted your lips and let him push his fingers into your mouth. You wrapped your tongue around them, sucking forcefully. Snape chuckled, pushing his fingers to the back of your throat making you gag on them.

“Such a whore.”

Pulling his fingers out he took his other hand and pulled up your skirt, spreading your legs apart. He stared at her wetness. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself.” Taking the fingers that were just in your mouth and rubbed them against your slit. You pushed your hips up and let out a needy groan. He took his free hand and pushed your hips back down.

“Now now, don’t be getting greedy.” 

He forcefully pushed one of his fingers as deep as it could go inside of you. You let out a low moan and gripped the edge of the desk. He roughly pumped his finger in and out of you for a bit before pushing the other one in.

You let out breathy moans that soon got louder and louder as he increased the speed.

“More..” You breathed, hoping that he would fuck you.

“More?” Snape smirked, “Can’t you be satisfied with what you get?” His fingers keep a fast and rough pace, making your thighs shake.

“Go on. Cum then.”

Feeling his fingers roughly against your g-spot you arched your back and felt pressure rise in your core. Throwing your head back you clenched around his fingers and moaned with an orgasm. Your body shook, and his fingers slowed before pulling out of you, leaving you feeling empty and wanting more. 

“Disgusting.” He put his fingers back into your mouth to suck them clean after your release, before grabbing a fist full of your hair pulling you off the desk and pushing you to your knees. You winced at the feeling of the stone floor colliding with your kneecaps. You looked up at him as he forcefully removed his grip from your hair.

You watched as he pulled his trousers down enough to let his erection free. It twitched, clearly needing to be attended too. You swollen, your mouth starting to salivate. He placed a hand back onto your head and guided your mouth to this cock. You opened your mouth and he thrusted straight into the back of your throat, making you gag. You moaned at how rough he was, it made you throb with heat.

“Pathetic.” He hissed, moving your head back and forth.

You sucked, hollowing out your cheeks while letting out a soft moan at his taste. Snape groaned at the vibration of your moan, intertwining his fingers in your hair. He continued to skull fuck you through your gagging.

Feeling himself twitch in your mouth you were excited that he was going to release himself in your mouth. To your disappointment he pulled out, breathing raspy. He pulled you back up, turning you around and pushing you chest against the desk.

“This is what you want isn’t it.” He positioned himself at your entrance, rubbing his tip against it, making you push yourself against him. He grinned. “Of course it is.

With a swift motion he roughly forced himself inside you. You let out a moan, almost a scream in pain and pleasure. He held the back of your head down on the desk as he thrusted in and out of you as rough as he could, pounding your poor cervix. Your mouth agape, drooling on to the desk. Your head was fuzzy and filled with pure ecstasy. Your moans turned into heavy breaths. It felt as if he was tearing you apart.

Snapes thrusts got slowly and sloppier as he was getting close. You were squeezing his length as you were also getting close to your limit. “P-please..” You breathe, eyes rolling back.

Snape grunted, feeling your walls close around him tightly. With one last hard thrust you felt him spill himself into you which sent you over the edge. You screamed in ecstasy as you came right after him, panting and moaning in pain and pleasure. 

He pulled out of you, cum spilling from your tight pussy down your thigh. Your legs shaking, eyes closed, trying to gather your thoughts.

Snape straightened himself up and stared at you with a smirk on his lips.

“Your grades will be up tomorrow.”


End file.
